


Baby Steps

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Italian unification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

The wooden gate was freshly painted and smelled of varnish; it used to be made of iron and steel, once, and Lovino once slathered it with a coat of red paint, dismayed at how it caked in his nails, left marks on his apron he'd thought he would never get rid of.

There were other memories, too, but after centuries of childhood it was easy to forget. Easy to forget the hesitance in Antonio's gait, the stillness in the doorway. Baby steps, he told himself. That's fine. It's fine. Baby steps, that's all.

Pushing open the gate, he said, "I'm home," and on the porch, Veneziano smiled.


End file.
